1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, the present invention is believed to be in the general class entitled, "Machine Elements and Mechanism" (Class 74), pertaining to vibration dampening apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art having vibration dampening devices is well established and vibration produced by eccentric weights is also very well known. In the present invention it is contemplated that the vibration equipment be carried either by a housing that is clamped or attached either for a short period of time or a semipermanent condition to a car shaker, screen or the like. It is to be noted in particular that motor means are known in which the vibrations are produced by one or more eccentric weights driven by a motor. Usually the motor actuating the vibration is adjustable in speed and is usually an "off-the-counter" type of equipment that is easily replaced by the customer. Conventionally these motors have bearings that carry the rotor and are adapted for standard use of the motor. Said conventional bearings are not designed to accept the constant eccentric force and vibrations when transferred to a rotor. If the vibration is delivered to said motor rotor it is also transferred to the bearing means in the motor housing which often has a deleterious effect on the bearings and then to the stator of the motor.
In the present invention the vibration force carried by a shaft is isolated from the motor rotor by a rubber-type coupling or shock mount. The motor housing is also carried by a shock absorbing mount so that any vibratory force by the rotating eccentric weight is not transferred to the motor housing. In this manner the induced vibration forces from the eccentric weight are not transferred to the motor either to the rotor shaft or to the motor housing. The result is that motors operating with the bearings that carry the rotor are not unduly stressed. The life of the bearings in the motor used in the vibration apparatus of this invention is substantially that of a like-sized motor used in conventional service.